El cierre de Gringotts
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Los escarbatos se sienten muy atraídos por todo lo que brilla... así que podrán imaginarse el follón en que me he metido al soltar a varios bichos de estos en el banco de los magos ¿verdad? [TRADUCCIÓN]


**Disclaimer:** Este relato no es mío: es una traducción de _La fermeture de Gringotts_ , de Ange . Phoenix Blodeuwedd. Las dos hemos efectuado numerosas negociaciones, cada una por nuestro lado, pero ninguna de los dos ha tenido éxito. Así que la saga _Harry Potter_ sigue siendo propiedad de la infinitamente y por siempre afortunada (con mis mejores deseos) señora Rowling.

* * *

 _Flash back_

─ _¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No te das cuenta de las consecuencias que tendrá! ─Exclamaba una voz furiosa._

─ _¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! Pero no tengo elección ¿entiendes? ─Repuso una segunda voz, más masculina._

─ _Ehh... no, no entendemos cómo puede ayudarnos provocar el cierre de Gringotts. ─ Gruñó una tercera, que pertenecía también a un hombre._

─ _No podemos entrar en su cámara, así que... ¡voy a utilizar otro método! ─Siseó el mago, conteniendo su cólera._

─ _¡Un método muy radical! ─Replicó la joven, con las manos en las caderas._

─ _Estamos en guerra, de todos modos. ─Afirmó el segundo mago, encogiéndose de hombros._

─ _¡Eso no sirve de excusa para todo! ─Respondió la bruja, conteniéndose para no ponerse a patear._

─ _Mierda ¿Eso te sirve como respuesta?_

oOo

 _Como cada mañana, los duendes empezaron su jornada verificando todas las cuentas del banco, rellenando el papeleo atrasado y contactando con clientes potenciales. Sin olvidarse de la reunión sobre su estrategia internacional. No obstante, esta rutina se rompió buscamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían atracado todas las cámaras._

─ _¿Cómo es posible? ─ Gritó entonces el director del blanco, quedándose sin color._

─ _Ese es precisamente el problema... se supone que no es posible ─respondió un duende, comprobando las diferentes medidas de seguridad ─.Nuestro sistema no ha detectado ninguna intrusión, señor._

─ _¿Se burlan de mí! ¿Atracan un banco que es, normalmente, uno de los lugares más protegidos de Inglaterra, incluso del mundo, y ustedes me dicen que no hay el menor rastro! ¡Sin tener en cuenta que han sustraído de todas las cámaras, así que debían de ser varios! ─exclamó Griphook─ ¡Llamad a esos condenados aurores, que hagan su trabajo!_

─ _¿Qué deberíamos decirle a nuestros clientes, señor? ─Preguntó Bogrod, mientras una de las criaturas se precipitaba hacia la chimenea._

─ _Absolutamente nada. Si no, corremos el riesgo de perder a la mitad.─Respondió el duende._

 _En su cólera, no vieron los ojos brillantes de una criatura de hocico alargado, con las patas delanteras planas como palas y el vientre desproporcionado, que les observaba antes de dirigirse hacia las grandes puertas de Gringotts, seguida por varias de sus compañeras._

 _oOo_

 _Harry, Ron y Hermione sacudieron en todos los sentidos a los escarbatos para hacer caer de su vientre las monedas, joyas, y cualquier otro objeto valioso._

─ _Lo que me pregunto es cómo has conseguido hacerlos volver. ─Dijo la joven, con el ceño fruncido, mientras soltaba en el suelo a una de las criaturas._

─ _Con un silbato. ─Respondió de inmediato el Niño que Vivió, cacheando los montones de monedas de oro con la esperanza de encontrar la Copa de Hufflepuff._

─ _¿Un silbato? ─Repitió el pelirrojo, incrédulo._

─ _Un silbato para escarbatos. Lo ha inventado Hagrid. Él dice que estas criaturitas se vuelven incontrolables rápidamente ─respondió Harry─ ¡LA HE ENCONTRADO!_

 _En efecto, tenía en la mano un magnífico cáliz adornado con un tejón. Por fin, habían conseguido encontrar uno de los últimos horrocruxes._

─ _Bien... Ahora ¿cómo vamos a devolver todo esto a las cámaras? ─Preguntó Hermione._

─ _Pues...esa es la parte... ligeramente problemática del plan. ─Dijo el Elegido, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza._

─ _¿Estás de broma? ─Siseó furiosamente la bruja, llevandose la mano a la varita sin percatarse de ello._

 _oOo_

─Y esto es lo que pasó. ─Informó Harry, con la mirada fija en el Ministro de Magia, ligeramente molesto.

─¿Me estáis diciendo que sois vosotros los que habéis provocado el cierre de Gringotts? ─Respondió Kingsley, incrédulo.

─No era eso lo que pretendíamos... teníamos que encontrar la copa para eliminar a Voldemort... pero asumiremos las consecuencias. ─Afirmó de inmediato el Niño que Vivió.

─Eso me viene que ni pintado, tengo todo esto para vosotros. ─Replicó el antiguo auror, colocando ante sus narices un inmenso montón de pergaminos.

─¿Qué es todo esto? ─Preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

Al oír la pregunta, una sonrisa casi cruel apareció en el rostro del Ministro de Magia.

─Todas las quejas de los clientes de Gringotts por la pérdida de sus bienes... mucho ánimo.

─¿Está de broma?

* * *

Espero que este drabble les guste tanto como a su autora le ha gustado escribirlo y a mí traducirlo. De su parte y de la mía, muchas gracias por su lectura ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
